Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{14}+19\dfrac{5}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{3}{14}} + {19} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {19} + {\dfrac{3}{14}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=24 + {\dfrac{3}{14}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{8}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 24\dfrac{8}{14}$